Just Brothers
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are brothers on a trip to the yearly hotspring trip. during their visit the hotspring isn't the only hot thing.[I still suck at summeries] Sonadow, Humals, Incest
1. arrival

Sonic and Shadow sat in the back seat of their parent's car, they were on their way to their yearly hot spring trip. Shadow sighed as he heard his parents arguing get louder his ebony ears flattened in an attempt to block them out and Sonic was to far into his Game Boy to even notice he was in a car. Shadow just put his head phones in and turned his music up to drown his parents out.

after a long while the car slowed down to a stop in front of the entrance to the hot springs, Shadow's ears flicked and he woke up and looked over to Sonic who was sleeping on his shoulder. he turned his music down and sighed, deciding to wake him up.

"Sonic…wake up" Shadow said lightly shaking his brother. Sonic didn't wake up though, he was a heavy sleeper. Shadow shook him harder. "Sonic" Their parents had gotten out of the car already and went inside the wooden building. "c'mon Sonic they left us already" Shadow shook him once more, causing Sonic to fall into his lap. "S-Soni-" he stammered 'wait why the hell am I stuttering?...is it hot in here or is it me?' he thought…Shadow shook his head and leaned over to Sonic's ear. "Soniiiiic….their going to run out of chili dogs" Sonic instantly shot up.  
"NO!!!!" Shadow smirked then grabbed his back pack and got out of the car. Sonic sat in the car with a goofy look on his face. "that was messed up…" Sonic growled then grabbed his back pack and got out of the car.

Shadow slid a door open to revile his parent drinking sake with his aunt. He wondered how she got here, he car wasn't outside.  
"Shadow…what's our aunt doing here?" Sonic asked looking over Shadow's shoulder with a raised brow. Shadow just shrugged and walked in the room followed by Sonic.  
"Sonic….Shadow you two are so grow and so handsome now!!!!" their aunt squealed. She was a middle aged woman with brown hair and at the moment flushed cheeks and a large grin.  
"uh thanks" Sonic said. Shadow just stood there looking around. Clearly the woman was drunk but that wasn't the problem, problem was their aunt was perverted….well at least Shadow thought so.

"oh dear, sister, have your sons sleep together since…well you know that one time" their aunt asked. Sonic and Shadow instantly went red.  
"well actuall-"  
"I'm going to sleep, good night" Shadow said cutting his mom off and walked out of the small room with a small sigh and walked to his the room he usually stayed in when they were there.  
after a while Shadow had finally found his room and slid the door open. He looked around, and in the dark he could see his stuff in the corner, and 'Sonic's stuff?'…Shadow thought to himself, he looked around the room more as he slid the door shut. He notice only one futon 'I bet Aunt had something to do with this' Shadow though to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to his back pack. He pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a red tank top and put them on. "Sleep, finally" Shadow muttered and he kneeled down on the floor and collapsed on the futon and instantly fell asleep.

Sonic slid open the door to his room allowing the dim hallway light to filter in the room he walked in and shut it. He walked in the room 'this is nic-' Sonic's thoughts were cut off when he tripped. "ouch…" he sat up and turned to what he tripped on. "Shadow?" Sonic asked crawling closer to him. Shadow didn't answer. 'must be asleep' Sonic thought as got up and went to his things and changed into his pajamas. he walked over to the futon and lied down next to Shadow. He looked up at the ceiling. Shadow yawned and sighed as he rolled over Sonic felt Shadow roll over, but froze when Shadow curled up to him and nuzzled his neck. "Sh-shadow" he stuttered 'wait why the hell am I…' Sonic sighed as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax and fall asleep.


	2. Hiking

"ok…wait shhhh….ok NOW!!!"

Their aunt had practically ripped their door open and started taking pictures and throwing confetti. Sonic and Shadow instantly jumped up.   
"holy shit!" Shadow said holding his chest trying to slow his breathing, Sonic looked liked he just saw his grandma naked. Shadow chuckled lightly when he looked at Sonic's face.  
"mom, where did you get that Obi?" Sonic asked in curiosity, she didn't have one before.  
"oh this thing? I got it from the woman at the desk, she gave us all one. Put your's on you two, you'll look very fetch" Sonic and Shadow looked at each other like their mom grew another head.  
"Mom, stop trying to make fetch happen" Sonic said with a small laugh. Their Mother, Father, and Aunt then slid the door closed, but not before their aunt said to have 'fun' then winked and left.  
"well that was…weird" Shadow said as he began digging through his back pack for another pair of clothes. "I'm gonna go shower up ok" Shadow said standing up.  
"oh, good idea, wait up Shads" Sonic said grabbing a pair of clothes and following Shadow.

Shadow was massaging the shampoo into his hair when he heard his brother talking to someone. He looked over his shoulder and saw his brother talking to a kid, about…15ish he had golden blond hair Shadow couldn't hake out his eye color in the mist, they were either green or blue.  
"Awesome!" Sonic exclaimed when he heard that the person he was talking to flew with his dad in planes for almost his whole life. "oh, what's your name?" Sonic asked forgetting to introduce himself to.

"oh, I'm Miles, but my friends call me Tails" he said with a rather large grin as his two fox tails swayed.  
"well Tails, I'm Sonic…hey Shadow c'mere" Sonic called wanting to introduce the darker teen. Shadow growled as he walked over to Sonic and Tails.   
"what?" he asked folding his arms across his chest  
"Tails, Shadow, Shadow, Tails" Sonic said gesturing to each of them.  
"nice to meet you…Shadow" truth be told, Tail was kinda scared of Shadow.  
"yeah, he's my bro" Sonic said with a grin as he wrapped and arm around Shadow, but since Shadow had soap on his body Sonic slipped. Shadow caught him, but Sonic's face was right in his chest. It wasn't as bad as before, but Shadow still found himself warming up.  
"whoa, nice reflexes" Tail complemented in awe. Shadow rolled his eyes as he stood Sonic upright and walked off. 

Shadow was outside sitting on a small table listening to music with his head in his palms looking tdown at the ants in the dirt when Sonic came walking by with Tails. Shadow sighed rolling his eyes when they walked over to him, that Tails kid was getting a bit annoying  
"Shadow!" Sonic grinned.  
"what?" Shadow asked turning his music off, Shadow didn't really want to talk right now.  
"c'mon, me and Tails are gonna go for a hike" Sonic said giving Shadow a thumbs up.  
"no, I don't wan-"   
"yes, yes we shall all go for a hike!"  
"A-Aunt w-where the hell did you come from?!?!" Shadow asked with a small jump.

"oh dear where did this cutie pie come from?" their mom asked walking over to Tails.  
"oh, this is Tail, Tails this is my mom and my aunt and my…wait where's dad?" Sonic asked  
"he's playing pool, I think with Tails's dad maybe, but we must not waist time" she said as she started walking, with Aunt following closely behind her. Sonic smiles and started following them with Tails. Shadow put his hands in his pockets and he turned his music up and started walking behind them.

"Sister, this Tails kid…"   
"yes, he'll get in the way, look" he sister looked over her shoulder and saw that Sonic and Tails were talking to each other smiling, and Shadow was far behind them looking down not even trying to get involved with anything happening around him.  
"your right, what should be do?" then they started whispering. 

"Really?" Sonic asked slightly shocked

"yeah, and they BANG, my dad swooped down and…AH! It was SO COOL!" Tails said with an excited voice. Sonic thought Tails's dad was an awesome pilot from all the stories he's heard. In the mean time Shadow was just listening to music watching his feet crush twigs as bugs.

"ok, were gonna stop to have lunch soon right?" the brother's mom asked  
"yes" her sister replied, clearly they were plotting something.  
"wait sis, what if Tails won't come with us?"  
"oh he will….he will"


	3. Sharing's Caring

They finally stopped at a small clear river with a few fish in it.  
"oh my, this is positively beautiful" Mom said as she laid a blanket down. Their Aunt smiled and set down their basket of food on the blanket and sat down along with he sister as they waited for the boys to catch up.  
"Sister, knowing Shadow…we wont have to put our plan into action, just follow my lead" their Mom said as she lowered herself on the blanket, followed shortly by her sister.

A few seconds later Sonic, Tails, and Shadow came into view  
"c'mon boys, come have lunch!" Sonic and Tails ran over to them with large grins on their faces while Shadow took his time walking up to them.   
"Shadow sweetie, c'mon" his Mom said with a smile. Shadow just put his hands in his pockets  
"I'm gonna look around…" he said then walked off through the trees. Sonic, Tails, and not even Shadow noticed the exchange of glances between the two women. 

"uwah! that was good" Sonic said as he leaned back slightly taking a drink of his soda. Tails nodded in agreement.  
"I'm glad you boys liked it" Sonic's mom said.  
"oh…" his aunt looked at her small wrist watch "…perhaps you should look for Shadow, Sonic" she suggested.  
"but Tail-"  
"he can come with us, plus his dad'll be worried" his mother said.  
"ok, bye Tails" Sonic said as he go up.  
"bye Sonic" Tail waved with a huge grin. Sonic gave a thumbs up and ran off into the trees

Shadow stopped by the same river he was supposed to be eating by, he was just further down. He sighed and sat down on the ground that was covered in orange leaves. He was watching the steady flow of the water as it came seemingly from no where. The water calmed him for some reason, he decided to lay down and relax for a while. 

"Shadow!?!" Sonic sighed, he'd been running for 2 minuets and he was bored. "C'mon Shadow….where the hell are ya?!?" Sonic yelled as he slumped against a tree. 'damn it, when I find you Shadow…' Sonic continued running. Sonic finally saw a black and red lump on the forest floor next to the river. 'must be Shadow' Sonic said as he sped towards his brother. The cobalt humal frowned when he arrived to Shadow to find he was asleep, he knelt down by his brother and shook him slightly. Shadow didn't wake up. Sonic pulled the head phones from his ears, then leaned in really close to his ear. "Shadow……WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled. Shadow stirred slightly then sat up.  
"shesh, you don't have to yell." Shadow looked around. "it's already night time" Shadow said looking up at the sky.  
"yeah, we better get going" Sonic said as he helped his brother up and they started making their way back to the hot springs

It was REALLY dark now, and the woodland creatures had started making noises. Sonic heard a twig snap behind him, his ears flicked and immediately he jumped grabbing Shadow's arm.  
"what the hell's wrong with you?" he asked  
"me pfft…nothing, I'm fine" Sonic said with his signature grin letting Shadow go. But his grin fell when he heard another twig snap and he was on Shadow again. "d-did you hear that?" Shadow rolled his eyes.  
"here" he handed Sonic his head phones and his ipod. Sonic looked at it for a second and blinked  
"thanks Shadow" Sonic said smiling slightly, because Shadow NEVER let him use his ipod let alone touch it. He put the head phones on and turned the music on. Shadow then wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulders for more comfort. When Shadow did Sonic felt his cheeks warm up, then he smirked and wrapped and arm around Shadow's waist and rested his head on his brothers shoulder. Shadow tensed up but then relaxed as he held Sonic closer.


	4. Just Brothers

For this chappie, I'll let you know that the italic parts go together, the scenes between them are still flash back

XxX

I have been walking with Shadow for a few songs now. I don't know how many songs have gone by...I really didn't care. The next song came on. 'WTF!?!' I thought as I looked at the song title 'Something Worth Living For' by Shayne Ward I read this and it didn't click in my head, why would my bro have this song? I listened to the song. I had to admit it was cheesy but the lyrics...

I flashed back to when Shadow wasn't himself, it wasn't long ago, but I'm glad he's made a comeback from it. I remembered Shadow was in the hospital and he was in a week long coma. 'I though he was going to die' I though remembering the look on my brothers face.

XxXFlashBackXxX

I walked in of him when he was in his room. I was meaning to ask him for help on my homework when I ended up following a trail of blood. I walked to his room, I dropped my text book and I started crying. I quickly made my way over to Shadow. He was shaking, when I came into view he stopped realizing I was there and what he had done.

_I stood by his side while at the hospital. I held onto his hand, my thumb lightly stroking a clean cut along Shadow's wrist. 'Why did ya do this Shads' I asked myself over and over. Shadow stirred in his sleep and my head immediately shot up looking up to Shadow. When Shadow cracked his eyes open, tears slid down my cheeks. _

I made my way to Shadow. "Shads...what..." I did want to believe this. Shadow was pale...it looked like he was about to pass out right there. I tried to catch him before he fell but I couldn't move...  
"Shadow, why did you do this?" I wanted to know.  
"You...you wouldn't understand Sonic" my brother always talked like I was a baby or something it was so annoying. 

_"Why? Why would you try to leave us Shads...leave me?" I looked down. We're always there for each other. We told each other everything, all our secrets everything.  
"I...I'm sorry Sonic...I swear i'll never do I t again..." I felt Shadow's hand as it wiped away me tears. I leaned forward and hugged him.  
_

XxXEND FlashBackXxX

I had mixed emotions after I remembered that day Shadow told me he'd never try to kill himself. Sure I was glad but I was mad, why would he want to kill himself leaving us…me? I just didn't get it. I held my brother closer feeling as if he'd vanish right on the spot. I felt Shadow tense lightly but hold me close as well. I smiled and I knew it then, everything was clear

I love by brother

I love him more than he'll ever know

..I love him more than I ever should

After all...we are

_Just brothers_


	5. 1st kiss

When we got to the inn, hotel, whatever I let Sonic go and walked to our room. My ears flicked and I knew my little brother was following close behind. I slid open the door and walked into the room, heading for my bag so I could change. My ears flicked when Sonic cleared his throat"spit it out Sonic" I said a bit annoyed. He always cleared his throat when he felt a bit awkward. I pulled out my pajamas and stood up and faced the blue humal.

"um…here" he said as he held out my Ipod. My brows came together, my left ear flicked when our hands touched.

"what's wrong?" Sonic asked. He knew my left ear only twitched when I felt funny.

"nothing" I mumbled as I walked to the other side of the room. It was annoying sometimes how much we knew about each other. I set my Ipod down as I started changing, I heard Sonic start changing as well. When I was done I shuffled across the floor and lied down on the futon. When Sonic lied down my left ear flicked again and I sighed.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. I knew he rolled over, and knowing him like I do I knew he wouldn't stop asking what was wrong with me, he's so stubborn. I rolled over to face him and looked into his emerald eyes.

"what?" I asked in a soft tone, I didn't want to sound mean and get him in a depressed mood.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"liar"

"maybe I am"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing Sonic…don't worry ok?" I asked I was tired and I didn't want to think at the moment and my brother was forcing me to.

"Shads…" he said looking at me and I knew he had inched closer. I could tell because his warm breath was dancing across my lips.

"what?" I asked barely above a whisper

"I…" Sonic's ears flattened

"Sonic, what's the matter?" I asked. Funny how we could turn like this on each other, one minuet he's asking me what's wrong, then I'm asking him.

"Shads…I…"

"Shh…Sonic…it's fine…ok?" I said not knowing what he was talking about, but I hated seeing him sad or hurt.

"really?"

"yes" I said. He seemed happier though I still didn't know why but when Sonic pressed his warm lips against mine, I knew. As soon as it happened it ended. We both pulled back with a small yelp because when our lips touched we were both shocked. Sonic's hands were covering his lips trying to soothe them, I nibbled at my bottom lip, the tingling still lingered. We were both silent, I didn't know what to say, that was the weirdest thing…he kissed me….my brother. My left ear flicked every now as I though to myself.

"Shads….i'm sorry" Sonic said rolling over onto his side with his back facing me. Causing me to frown I didn't say anything I just scooted closer to my brother and wrapped my arms around his slim waist. "Sh-Shads?" I didn't say anything I only pulled him closer and nuzzled the base of his neck gently. Sonic shivered and sighed

"good night Sonic" I said, my breath ghosting over his skin. I felt him tense in my arms then relax and began purring.

"g'night Shads" he whispered and he fell asleep. I smiled and soon enough, I fell under to.


End file.
